


For Blue Eyes

by tealourry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealourry/pseuds/tealourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot AU where Harry is a musician playing in a small bar and Louis is a bartender who gets caught staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blue Eyes

There seemed to be an echo in the small bar as the guitar played out and the song finished. Cheering went around the room and Harry laughed, pulling the wooden stool over from side stage. It was Final Court's first performance at the venue itself; the band usually liking to hop from one place to the next, unless they had really taken heart for it. Bars, that's where they usually played, and Harry enjoyed the crowds. 

He always said that everyone seemed to just stop thinking about their troubles, take a breather, and enjoy the music. Harry had only seen a handful of actual barfights during any of his performances. Then again, he'd only been performing publically for just over a year now, and was only nineteen, almost twenty.

For him, performing was pure bliss.

"You know," he trailed off, adjusting the mic stand as he sat. "A few weeks ago, a guy came up to us after a gig and said we sounded like that band that was kind of popular in the, uh, late '90s, early 2000s...you might know who they are-Relient K, or summat. You remember that, Niall, yeah?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, and then-and then someone came up and said we sounded like Green Day," he said and begun to crack up. "Dunno where he pulled that out of!"

"I remember that! He must have been drunk."

Just as Harry took a sip from his water bottle, someone yelled "you're indie."

The young singer chuckled. "Thank you."

"Going back to that first band, Harry, I think that guy said that 'cause we had a song that we were performing at the time that didn't really make much sense. And I think they have a few songs like that."

"Yeah...maybe."

The boy with the curly hair stopped for a minute and took a look around the small venue. This one had a pretty good turnout, and it was only their first time there. Not to mention that there was probably someone on later that they were all really there for. But Harry just smiled because the fact that people were actually watching him and his best friend and weren't booing meant that they probably didn't suck. 

He grinned to himself, thinking back to when he and Niall fiest started playing and writing.

Nastolgic.

"The next song we're gonna sing for you all is called Sing Me Something. And...it's got a bit of a funny backstory, really."

"Fair warning. Harry thinks he's funny, but he's really not," Niall said pointingly. "He laughs at his own jokes." He began to re-tune his guitar, ignoring Harry's glare

That glare, however, didn't last long as he began to fight the urge to smile. 

"So...back to the story. Niall and I were at my house and it was just one of those days where you really just don't jnow what to do with yourself. Y'know what I mean? And Blondie over here was just laying 'round, playing with that six-stringed instrument. Sidenote: Niall will literally just pull tht out and begin to play at the most uninviting moments."

"Not a lie."

"Anyway, I kind of just turned to him and said 'sing me something,' so he began playing and..."

Harry stopped the mijute he realized that someone was stairing at him. Leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest and smirking as he leaned all his weight on his left side, his prominent bum sticking out, was probably the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. What he was doing staring at the awkward, occasionally cocky boy on stage with the strip of cloth tied in his unruly, hair holding it back, when said boy could be scoping out the room for someone a little better, Harry didn't know. But he liked it. He really liked it.

Unfortunately for him, the blue-eyed boy finally noticed Harry staring back at him and rushed back behind the bar, his face blushing res.

"Oi! Get in with the song!"

That snapped him out of his trance and made him jump slightly. The trance was immediately replaced with a mysterious glint in his eye and a quirky little idea.

Cockiness: Activated.

Harry smirked. "Only if I get the name of the fit boy working the bar."

Everyone's attention turned to the bar and the boy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you. Blue Eyes. I saw you staring."

There's a bit of laughter and a wolf-whistle from Niall before the boy actually spoke up.

"I-it's Louis," he calls.

"Louis." Harry hummed. "Well, this is for you, Blue Eyes."

That made the boy blush even more so and ruffle his fringe nervously.

After he and Niall finished up, Final Court spent about five minutes packing. Niall put his two guitars, one elctric, one acoustic, into their rightful cases, Harry put his laptop in back in his bag-they'd used it for a few songs-and headed back to the main queue.

"I'll meet you at the car, Ni," Harry muttered, patting his shoulder. He adjusted his bag before headed over to the bar.

Louis, the bartender, sees him and walks around to the front, smiling lightly.

"Hi," he said subtly.

"Don't act as if you weren't waiting for me. I know you were."

"Is it a crime if I was," he questioned with crossed arms. "I mean, I have the right to."

"Never said you didn't." Harry paused. "What made you stare at me exactly? Was it my indearing looks, my green eyes, my beautiful, curly hair?"

"Actually, I wa inwardly poking fun at your hair and the fact that it's tucked back with a dishcloth."

"It's not a dishcloth! It's an old t-shirt!"

"Oh, upgrade," Louis mused.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a pencand napkin from the polished bar.

"I have to go," he said, scrawling his number down. "but call me." He handed it over with a wink.

"I'll think about it."

"You'll do it." Harry walked towards the exit, slapping Louis' bum and making him squeak.

"I'll see you around, Blue Eyes," he called. Harry smirked to himself and left the boy blushing once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!


End file.
